1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to attach a wire cable or padlock to portable equipment having flat sides, and more particularly for attachment to equipment that needs to be rotated.
2. Background
Many portable equipments such as PC's, monitors, printers VCR's and tools incorporate no universal means of securing them from being moved away, whether deliberately or not.
Most of these equipments have generally flat sides and edges to which a device could be attached. In response to this need, there exist a number of devices that may be attached to the sides of portable equipment for the purpose of securing it. However, most of these devices are complex and expensive and therefore are not favored by potential users.
Furthermore, there are applications such as in special displays or usage, where equipment may be continuously rotated through an are. There are few currently available attachment devices that could be used for these applications.